city_of_constructfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 18
Episode 18 is the eighteenth episode of City of Construct. Production Date: 6/08/19. Release Date: 6/08/19. Major Characters: SpongeBob, Plague Knight, Patrick, Dark Sniper, Dark Pyro. Minor Characters: Almost everyone. Plot: The day after Episode 17, SpongeBob, Plague Knight and Patrick are seen sitting near a tree in the forest. After a bit of relaxing the screen cuts off to the inside of the trapdoor, where the Dark Sniper claims that he seen three people tampering with the trapdoor and trying to guess the password using his hidden cameras. He sends out one of his henchmen, the Dark Pyro to tranquilize and capture the three. Later the Dark Pyro is seen behind the tree the three are sitting by and tranquilizes Plague Knight. SpongeBob notices that Plague Knight has fallen. Patrick looks behind the tree and begins to run away and hide from the Dark Pyro. After hiding for a little he goes after the Dark Pyro, sneaking behind him and hitting him with his shovel. The pyro is knocked out for a few seconds and soon gets up and attempts to tranquilize Patrick. Patrick reflects the bolt at the Dark Pyro and takes SpongeBob and Plague Knight to the main city area as they are tranquilized. He then calls the police and tells them about the trapdoor as he assumes that the Dark Pyro was taking his friends there to capture them. After the police have arrived they notice that the Dark Pyro has been tranquilized by his own tranquilizer. They notice the trapdoor shortly after and break open the door. Once they get inside they see the Dark Sniper, with his Laser Gun. After he uses it on one of the policemen, he drops it to the ground and walks to the other. The other policeman points his gun at the Dark Sniper and he begins to walk to the back of the room. The screen goes back to Patrick who is back at the forest, he takes the tranquilizer from the ground and enters the trapdoor as the door was broken. Once he is inside he notices that both the policemen have been attacked by the green laser gun. The Dark Sniper uses his laser on Patrick, but it is quickly reflected by Patrick's shovel, and the Dark Sniper has been lasered, falling to the ground like the policemen did. Shortly after the Dark Pyro has woken up from the tranquilizer and goes inside the trapdoor. He goes near Patrick, but is quickly tranquilized by him. Patrick waits in the room for more police, a bit later another policeman arrives and suggests that Patrick and his friends should leave New Trainstate as they investigate everything that is going on with the Dark Sniper. Patrick agrees and goes back to the main city area where SpongeBob and Plague Knight were. They have both awoken from the tranquilizer, Patrick explains everything that has happened and they all agree to go back to Construct City. About 7 hours later, they arrive at Construct City. All of them decide to go back to their homes as it is pretty late and they're all tired from the driving. The next day SpongeBob goes over to Plague Knight's house and tells him that the Dark Sniper has been arrested as the police had found more of his plans inside his trapdoor room. SpongeBob then asks Plague Knight if they would like to build something together. Once they arrive to the center of the construct, SpongeBob decides to call Patrick, Squidward and Sandy to all build together as a reunion. After the calls, they all agreed to come and arrive shortly. Once they are all together they start to build a multi-seat thruster powered swing as suggested by Sandy. They ride it for a while until two of the seats break and decide to take it down. SpongeBob and Squidward have to get working at the Krusty Krab soon, but SpongeBob suggests that everyone should come to the Krusty Krab and have a party. 30 minutes later, Mr. Krabs has set up a party for everyone at the Krusty Krab. Almost every character is there. Sandy and Squidward congratulate SpongeBob, Plague Knight and Patrick for all they've done the past week, like finding villains and calling the police, finding secret rooms, making friends and more. Everyone starts to talk to eachother, Velma thanks the three for finding the books and Tom thanks them for saving him from the wooden prison. Mr. Krabs made a cake for all three of them and they begin to eat it. The screen goes to Kris, Velma and Shaggy at the party talking about plans for their next inventions. After that the screen goes back to SpongeBob where he asks Mr. Krabs if he can prepare free krabby patties for everyone. After a little bit, Mr. Krabs agrees and shortly after SpongeBob places free krabby patties for everyone. Everyone is enjoying the party and agrees that SpongeBob, Plague Knight and Patrick have done a lot of good and helpful things the past week. Category:Episodes